


日本語訳：どんな名でも - Any Other Name by mostlyanything19 (halfanapple)

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: もしアジラフェールの本来の名が従来の天使名の綴りと発音に沿った「アジラファエル」で、けれどその神聖性のせいでクロウリーがその名を口にすることができなかったとしたら。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	日本語訳：どんな名でも - Any Other Name by mostlyanything19 (halfanapple)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021255) by [mostlyanything19 (halfanapple)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfanapple/pseuds/mostlyanything19). 



> この作品はmostlyanything19様の「Any Other Name」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったmostlyanything19様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you mostlyanything19, for allowing me to translate this wonderfully touching story into Japanese!

エデンの園を離れて幾分経ったが、実際どれくらいの時が経過したのかはふたりともよく分かっていなかった。「時間」という概念はまだ生まれたばかりで、過ぎ行く毎日に気づいてはいたものの、ふたりともそれを把握することにあまり意味を見出せずにいた。世界はあまりに広大で、日々はあまりに多い。

ふたりが再び出会ったのはごくごく小さな村だった。村というよりは砂漠の端っこに群生した木々の間にたたずむ集落だ。エデンの園以来一度も遭遇しなかったわけではないが、拡大していくこの新しい世界に存在し続ける相手をぎこちなく黙殺する以上のことをしたのは初めてだった。

村の外に向かおうとしていたアジラファエルが彼と出くわしたとき、相手は西のはずれの木陰に座っていた。丸くすべすべして陽光で暖められた石が積み上げられた低い壁の上に腰かけた彼は、なにがしかの果実を食べていた[1]。背を向けて気づかなかったふりをするには遅すぎる。それに、とアジラファエルは考えた。さしたる害があるわけでもあるまい？

_[1]その果実には確実に名前があったはずだとアジラファエルは思ったが、地上は無数の物質で溢れ返り、しかもすべてに名前がついているのだ。どうやってそれらを識別しろというのか？_

というわけで彼は歩き続け、壁のところで立ち止まった。

「おや」と、確認半分、批判半分のつもりで口にする。何の批判かは自分でもよく分からなかったが、なにかしらあるはずだ。ほんの2日前に村の男が病気にならなかったっけ？「エデンの蛇よ」

蛇 ― クラウリーだ、とアジラファエルは思い出し ― が彼の方に頭を傾け、果実を一口かじった。最近の彼は蛇というよりは人間らしく見えたが、それもあまり近づいてみなければの話である。

「東の門の天使よ」と、クラウリーはアジラファエルの出だしと同じくあらたまった口調で返し、たちまちアジラファエルはやや間抜けた気持ちになった。クラウリーがニヤリと笑む。「ところで、あんた名前は？言ったことなかったよな」

「おや…」それは失礼した、とアジラファエルは言いかけてやめた。謝罪は行き過ぎだろう、と考える。この者は今も「敵方」なのだ。「アジラファエルだ」

「アジラファエル」と、クラウリーは復唱した ― というよりそれを試みたが、言葉の途中でむせた。しかも、かなり激しく。持っていた果実は手から落ち、泥道を転がってどんどん汚れていく。その間もクラウリーは嘔吐しそうなほどむせ返り、唾を吐き出し、壁から落ちかけた。

それを支えようとするかのようにアジラファエルの両手がピクリと動いたが、その衝動を遮って、心配そうに両手をもみ合わせて立ち尽すにとどまった。やがてクラウリーはぜえぜえと喘ぐような呼吸と共に、薄い胸板をさすりながら身体を起こした。

幾分くたびれ果てた彼がガラガラ声で、うぐ、と呻く。「神 ― サタ ― 誰かの名にかけていったいどうし ― 」そこでピタリと止まった彼は、アジラファエルを見て「…ああ」と言った。

ごく低いその声は、ほぼ吐息に近かった。目の前の悪魔が突然ひそかに動揺したように見える。その瞳はどこか喪失感をたたえていた。アジラファエルには訳が分からなかった。

「大丈夫かい？」と、ぎこちなく尋ねる。「食べるのと話すのを同時にしない方がいいんじゃないかな、あれはかなり ― 」

「おまえの名前だ」アジラファエルの言葉が聞こえてないかのようにクラウリーは言い、笑った。それは奇妙に虚ろだった。「くそったれ」

「悪いけど、きみの言っていることの意味が分からない」

クラウリーが爬虫類めいた黄色の瞳を彼に向ける。強張った皮肉げな笑みで表情が歪んだのと相まったそれは、不意にアジラファエルの記憶にはない悪魔的な様相を呈した。「天sss使的なせいだ」と、クラウリーは言った。「神聖だから。神の名が含まれている」

今度はアジラファエルが相手をまじまじと見つめる番だった。「おや」と、彼は言う。「おや、そ ― そういうことが起こるとは、知らなかった」

「ああ、そうだろうさ」と呟いたクラウリーは口をきつく結び、裸足の（そして妙にうろこめいた）足元をじっと睨みつけた。

ごめんよ、とアジラファエルは言いたかった。言わなかった。

というより、かけるべき言葉がなにひとつ思い浮かばなかった。ふたりの間に広がる先天的で絶対的に超えられない溝 ― お互いが何者であるか、それがどんな意味を持っているかという決定事項 ― を、真昼の焼けるような日差しの中、不意に眩暈がするほどの痛烈さでアジラファエルは思い知った。だが同時に、その溝の存在を認めたくないと思っている自分に驚きもしていた。そんな溝に横槍を入れられることに対して、不思議なほど気のりがしない。

明らかに次に言うべきことは「そうだともそれがきみたちが受けるべき当然の報いだ」や「わざわざ堕ちるからこんなことになる」あたりなのだが、目に見えて悲嘆に暮れるクラウリーに面と向かってそれらを投げるのは残酷以外のなにものでもないような気がした。

まごついたアジラファエルは周囲を見渡す。木々に、果樹園に、自分の足元まで続く小道。迅速な解決策が何ひとつ思い浮かばない。

「さて！」といささか大声で口にした彼に、クラウリーが弾かれたように視線を向けた。「さて、それはさておき、わ ― わたしはもう行かないと。やるべきことが山ほどあるんだ、きみも知ってのとおり。仕事がね」

「仕事」と、クラウリーは復唱し、アジラファエルが腰をかがめて足元の泥の中から何かを拾い上げるのを見た。「ああ、そうだな」

「そう。よし。えっと」と、アジラファエルは言った。「どうぞ」と、一歩近づいた。ちょうど、クラウリーに彼が持っていた果実 ― 泥も無くほぼ真新しい ― を手渡せるだけの距離まで。そして慌ただしく去っていった。

***

次に彼らがまともに出会ったのはそこからさらに数百マイル南下した場所で、人間たちは日々を数え始め、年や月やそういった事柄で集計するようになっていた。彼らは粘土板に月日を書き ― 粘土板に物事を書くのである ― アジラファエルはこういったことすべてに深く引き付けられずにはいられなかった。

彼とクラウリーは驚くべき頻度で互いの行動範囲や仕事が重なった。立ち止まって長話をするようなことは滅多になく、大抵はうなずき合ったり挨拶を交わす程度にとどまった。

直接的なきっかけが無い限りそこに敵意はなく … そして直接的なきっかけがないことがほとんどだった。彼らの仕事はそれぞれ善と悪を広めることであり、その試みの中で互いを妨害し合うことが暗黙のうちに予測されても、ほとんどの場合なんとか相手の邪魔をしないですんだ[2]。単純にその方がはるかに労力が少なくて済むからで、その点においてクラウリーと彼は大筋で同意見だろうとアジラファエルは考えていた。

_[2]明らかな例外も何度かあったが、大抵すべての関係者にとって非常に不愉快な結果となったり、くよくよ悩むに値しないものだったりする。_

その時ふたりが出会ったのはアジラファエルにとって予想外だった ― 以前よりも一刻を争う、しかも天国がきっかり定めた奇跡にずっと深く関わることになったために非常に忙しくしていたことや、ゆうに20年は悪魔的活動の気配がなかったこともあって ― が、小さな市場の片隅で突然叫び声を上げた男に周囲の視線が集まる中、その男が布をかぶった人物の顔に震える指を向けていることにアジラファエルは瞬時に気づいた。

男は叫び始めたときと同じ唐突さで静かになり、踵を返すと腑抜けた笑みを浮かべながらゆっくりと歩き続けた。だがその頃には4 、5人が悲鳴に反応しており、いっそう混乱の様相を呈していた。そして騒動の渦中の人物は、するりと蛇のように素早く横道に入っていった。

アジラファエルはとにかく彼を追いかけ、僅かに残った目撃者たちを控えめで小ぶりな奇跡で静かにさせ、天国があまり注目しないよう願った。もし誰かに聞かれたら、未知なる理由による騒動に直面したので平和と静かな環境を守らんがため、とでも言うことにしよう。

「そこにいるのはきみかい、クラウリー？」彼が曲がりくねった路地に呼びかけると、不機嫌そうな黄色い瞳の悪魔が暗闇の中から現れた。

「忌々しい人間どもと迷信め」と、ぶつぶつ不満を言う。「嫌になるほどこんなに数が多くないうちはもっと楽だったのに」

「まあ、彼らの恐れも事実無根というわけじゃないからね」と、アジラファエルはもっともらしく言う。「自分たちの中に悪の生き物が人の仮面をつけて混じっているのだと彼らは疑っている。それが見当違いだとでも？」

「だとしても、迷惑だ」と、クラウリーはローブの折り目に指を巻きつかせながら不満げに言う。「あれが起こると、おれは心底うんざりしちまう。というか、あいつら何様のつもりだ？おれは何もやってすらいないかもしれないじゃないか！」

アジラファエルは同情するような音を立てた。

「仕事はやりづらいね」

「かなりな」

一瞬の沈黙。「そうだ、あのね、きみのここでの仕事がなにかは知らないけど」と、アジラファエルは市場と、街全体を手を振って示す。「でもわたしはかなり大がかりな仕事の最中なんだ、それで、きみに自分の仕事をするなとかそういうことを言うわけじゃないけど、わたしは相当な労力と時間を注いできた。だからもしなにか間違いが起こったりしたら、かなりへそを曲げるからね」

それは控えめな表現であり、天使としての正しい手筈を踏むなら、これほど大事な案件に対しほんの鼻先でも突っ込む気配を見せる悪魔はすべて街から追い出し、できればしこたま打ちのめして地獄にまでさっさと送り返すことが望ましい。だが埃まみれで旅疲れをしているように見える[3]クラウリーをどこかに追いやるなど心無いとアジラファエルは感じずにはいられなかった。それに実際のところ、彼が何をしたというわけでもない。会えて嬉しいくらいだ。

_[3]クラウリーは昔からラクダが好きになれなかった ―もっと正確に言えば昔からラクダ全般に彼は好まれておらず、結果として長い距離を徒歩で行く羽目になったのだ。_

未だ緊迫感を拭いきれないクラウリーは無駄に袖の埃を払おうとしており、アジラファエルの言葉を反芻しながら近づいてきた。彼は地元の男性の服装をまとっていたが、頭を覆う布は一般的に女性が身につけるもので、そのちょっとした不思議な取り合わせだけでも人目を引くのは間違いなかった。興味深げな視線を市場に投げてからアジラファエルに戻したクラウリーは、首を傾げた。「邪魔はしない」と、締めくくる。「そもそも誰からも命令が下ってないしな。ただし ― 」アジラファエルに向けて鋭い笑みを光らせる。「 ― おまえがそう言うと、すごくそそられる」

「あのねえ ― 」

「落ち着けよ、天使様」クラウリーは両手を掲げて手のひらを見せた。「邪魔はしないって言ったろ」

「きみをここにいさせておくのだっていけないんだ」と、アジラファエルは息巻いた。「冗談で言ってるんじゃないぞ。わたしがきみを目にしたその場で砂漠に追いやってないことが、もしお上の誰かに知れたら ― 」

「あいつらが地上に降りてくることなんてあるのか？」とクラウリーは疑わしげにたずねる。

「まあ ― ないよ、ほとんどはね、でも先のことは分からないじゃないか。言ったように、この仕事はとても大ごとなんだ。利害関係とかそういったものも伴う。彼らは力を入れている。きみにまったく明け透けに言うと、私も投入されている。そういうわけできみがここにいることを大目に見るけど、心するんだ、きみが少しでも間違ったことをしようものなら…」

アジラファエルは故意に文章を途中で終えて、クラウリーが文末を自分で埋めるくらいに十分不穏で威嚇的な響きになっていることを願った。

「わかった」と、クラウリーはあっさり言った。「だが代わりに、今晩川沿いに来ないか？おまえのやるべきことがすべて終わったら、だけど」

アジラファエルは眉を持ち上げた。「なんのためにか、教えておくれ？」

クラウリーは肩をすくめた。「おれはただ … どうだろうな。というかさ。いいかなって。おれはワインを持ってるし、その。まあ、ワインがあるんだよ」アジラファエルを見上げるクラウリーのぶっきらぼうさは、不確かで、ほとんど期待を込めているような何かによって威力が弱まっていた。「誰かと一緒の方が楽しいかもって」

アジラファエルはこれを検討してみた。

検討するべきではないのだが。ちっともするべきではないのだが。折に触れておしゃべりをすることと、待ち合わせて会うことはまったく話が違う。天国がよしとしないことは明らかだ。

でもそうはいっても、確かに誰かと一緒にいる方が楽しいだろうし、それに …

「ワインがあるって言った？」

そうとも、なんの害があると言うんだ。

夜の川辺は静かになったものの依然として気温は高く、日も完全には沈んでいなかった。少し先の上流では複数の人間が浅瀬に漬かって騒いでいる。一日の仕事を立派にこなし、お上から惜しみない称賛を受けることが分かっているという満足感、それはつまりこの先しばらくは放っておかれるという認識、故に彼らのことを一切頭から追い出していいという自覚、これらを浴びるに勝るものはほとんどないと言っていい。

約束通り悪魔が手土産に持ってきたワインボトルをふたりは交互に飲み交わした。それはどちらかというと可もなく不可もないヴィンテージワインだったが、アジラファエルは今夜はこれ以上奇跡を起こす気にはなれなかった。どうやらクラウリーも同じ気持ちらしく、彼らはワインも相手も現状のまま甘んじて受け入れた。（ふたを開けてみれば、たとえ多少足元がフラついているほとんど得体のしれない相手の方が、ワインよりもずっといいことが分かった。）

「平和だな」と、しばらくしてからクラウリーが言った。「いいこった」

「ふむ」と、アジラファエルは一口すする。「そうだね、まったくその通り」ちょうどその時、彼らの左に並ぶ家々の路地の奥からひどい怒鳴り声が聞こえ、なにかが割れて、別のなにかが倒れる音がした。怒鳴り声はさらに続く。「ただ今日の午後、誰かがある商人に彼の一番馴染みのご近所さんが大事なロバを何年も前に盗んだと吹聴したという話を耳にしたよ。今や二つの家族は ― なんと言ったらいいのかな ― 恐ろしく険悪らしい」

クラウリーはごくりと唾をのみ込み、不安気に彼をちらりと見た。「へえ？そいつはまた残念なことだな」

「ああ、おためごかしはやめて」と、アジラファエルはのんびりと口にして、彼の足元に寄せる水から視線を離さなかった。「きみの仕業なのは分かってる」

沈黙。

「それで、えっと。おれを町から追い出したりしないのか？」クロウリーは緊張した面持ちで尋ねた。「ほら、立ち去れ邪悪な悪魔よ的なやつをさ？」

「やる必要性が感じられない」

クラウリーは不格好に鼻を鳴らした。「さあ、どうだかな、それなら ― 」

だが相手が勢い込む前にアジラファエルは途中で遮った。「あのね、きみがあのかわいそうな商人になにを言ったにせよ、約束通りわたしの仕事を邪魔しなかったんだ。だからきみの言うようなことをきみにする理由がわたしには見当たらない」彼はボトルを戻しながら、毅然と、そしてわずかに開き直ったように、言葉をつけ加える。「きみは悪魔で、それがきみの仕事だ。一緒に飲み交わすことはできるよ」

クラウリーはゆっくりと瞬きをして、ボトルを受け取った。

ふたりして河の方に視線をやる。頭上を飛んでいく鳥の群れがはるか遠くの向こう岸に舞い降り、その白い羽が水面に写り込んだ。しばらくして、クラウリーは再び口を開いた。

「変えたんだ、実は」

「ふん？」考えに耽っていたアジラファエルは我に返った。「失礼、変えたって何を？」

「おれの名前」と、クラウリーは言う。「その。えっと。クロウリーなんだ、今は。しばらく前からそう名乗ってる」

アジラファエルは彼を見た。「前のままの名前でいたくなかったのかい？」

「そんなにはな」

「ほとんど同じに聞こえるけど」

「そうだけど、でも違う」と、クロウリーは強調した。「別物だ。別の名前なんだ」

その言葉をよくよく考えながら、アジラファエルは相槌を打った。それから、ふと思いついたように手を差し出した。あまりに数が増えたせいで必ずしもはなから相手と面識があるとは限らなくなった人間たちが最近やるように、掌を上にして。「まあ、そういうことなら ―ちゃんとこうする機会がこれまでなかったからね。どうぞよろしく、クロウリー」

悪魔 ― クロウリー ― は差し出された手をしばし眺めると、不意に笑い声をあげた。それは快活で、驚くほど美しく響いた。アジラファエルの手を取る。

「こちらこそよろしくな、アジラファ ― 」

そこで彼は咳き込み、嘔吐し、飲んだワインの半分が河に流れていった。アジラファエルは驚いて近寄り、ぎこちない手つきでその背中を甲斐なく撫でた。

「ああどうしよう」とアジラファエルは言い、クロウリーが口を拭えるようなものは何かないかと探し回った ― 唾液とワインを吐き出したクロウリーの吐息からは、微かだが硫黄のような悪臭が漂っている。「ああ困った、ちょっと待ってておくれ ― ほら ―」彼が取り出した布が一瞬前にその手の中になかったのは確かだが、ちゃんと役目を果たしてからウィンクと共に消え去った。「さっきよりましになったかい？大丈夫？」

「平気だ、大事ない」と、膝に両手をついて前屈みになったままのクロウリーは、ぜえぜえと言った。「どうやらちょっと ― 忘れてたみたいだ」

「本当にすまない」と、アジラファエルは言った。それを口にしなかった頃と同じくらい、無力さを感じだ。

「平気だってば」と、クロウリーは言う。僅かによろめきながら、身体を起こす。アジラファエルは自分の手がなぜかクロウリーの背中に置きっぱなしであることに気づき、慌てて引っ込めた。「うぇ、口の中がムカムカする。でもあれがあれば ― ああ、ちくしょうめ」

彼は倒れたボトルを掴んだがすでに遅く、中には数滴しか残っていなかった。クロウリーは深い溜息を吐いて周囲をしばし見渡すと、河に向かって眉を顰めた。数秒後、そこから一筋の赤みがかった液体が抽出され、彼の手の中のボトルへとバシャバシャ戻っていった。

アジラファエルが顔を顰める。「やあ、もうだいぶ薄まってしまっている」

「公正を期して言うがな、元々だいぶ薄かったぜ」

アジラファエルは笑い半分、悪意のない呆れ半分で鼻を鳴らした。クロウリーは大袈裟に肩を竦めるとワインボトルに口をつけ、何度か喉を大きく上下させ、袖口で口を拭ってからボトルを脇に置いた。

「さて ― 天使様」小さな、諦めたような笑みと共に、クロウリーは再び手を差し出す。「次回のもっと上等なワインに向けて、ってことになるのかな」

「もっと上等なワインと、さらなる幸運を」と、アジラファエルが言う。「そして … 何か食べるものも、一緒につけるのは？」

そうしてふたりは握手を交わした。

***

問題は、クロウリーが失念し続けるらしいことだった。彼が「天使様」やその時々の人間の呼称に近い何らかの名前で呼ぶか単純に具体名を使わないかして、ついに把握したのだとアジラファエルが思った矢先、100年か200年ぶりに会うとまた同じことを最初から繰り返す。出会った時に叫んだり、酔っぱらって笑い合っている最中など、クロウリーは言葉を途中で途切れさせ、身体を二つに折って地面に倒れ込む。

「そりゃあ、だって … おまえのことをその名で考えるだろう？」と、クロウリーが一度説明したことがある。「頭の中じゃおまえのことを常に天使って呼んでるわけじゃなくて、名前で呼んでる。だからしばらく会わないと、その名前にすっかり慣れちまってるんだって」

じゃあきみはわたしのことをよく考えるのかい、とアジラファエルは思うが口にはしない。もしクロウリーが少しでも自分と似たところがあるのなら、地上において対となる相手が「敵対者」であるという考えは、この何世紀かの間に遠くで鳴り響く静かで単調なハミング音となって久しいということだ ― 互いがどんなに違っていてどんなに離れていても、変わらず控えめに、だが絶えずつきまとう考え。この地上のどこかに自分とそっくりな誰かがいて、ふとしたことでどれだけ時が過ぎ去ってしまおうが、どれだけ頻繁に集落や町に戻ったところで古い馴染みの通りが変わってしまったり賑やかになってしまったり別物になってしまったり、かつて知己だった人たちが皆大昔に死んでしまっていようが、関係ない。なぜなら払拭できない確信と共に、いつの日かどこかの場所でクロウリーと再び出くわすことも、そのクロウリーが永遠に変わらないでいてくれることも、知っているから。

いつどこでだって彼と出くわすことはあり得るのだと、経験が教えてくれた。その考えが、不安を感じるほどに安心感を与えてくれるようになっていることをアジラファエルは認めざるを得なかった。だからそう、もしクロウリーも少しでも同じ気持ちでいるとしても、それは無理からぬことだ。

でも何事にも限度というものがある。

はなはだしく不運な偶然が幾重にも重なり（それと自分たちの杜撰な意思決定も幾つかあって）、彼とクロウリーは戦場で敵対することになってしまった。それはどちらかというとやや大きめの小戦闘と言った方が正しかったが、脅威自体は十分で、アジラファエルは戦地を完全に見捨てない程度にクロウリーから極力遠ざかるよう多大な努力を注いだ。彼と真っ向から対決しない限り、その状況が起こった際にどう対処するかということを決断する必要はないだろうと考えた。

残念なことに、やや大きめの小戦闘には自分なりの考えがあったらしい。アジラファエルが次に周囲を見渡した時、自分が意図していたよりもはるかにクロウリーの近くにいることに気づいた。再び周囲を見渡したとき、両者の間にはほんの数人しかいなかった。三度目で、見渡すことより目の前の戦いにもう少し集中した方がいいのではないかということに気付いた。クロウリーが彼の方を見て目を大きく見開いたからだ。

「天使！」と、彼は警告で呼びかけたが、まさにちょうどそのとき、背後からアジラファエルの肋骨と肋骨の間に剣が差し込まれた。「アジラ ― うぐ ―」

両膝を地面につくアジラファエルが最後に耳にしたのは彼の名を呼ぶクロウリーがまたしても咳き込む音で、真っ暗になっていく視界が最後に捉えたのは、自分が共に戦った男たちのひとりが恨みを込めた剣でクロウリーの喉を突き刺すところだった。

天国は白く、静かで、音がよく反響した。

管理人の天使はアジラファエルを僅かに一瞥しただけで、彼の手元には用紙と印鑑が置いてあった。[4]「前と同じものを？」と、彼が確認する。

_[4]これより数千年後、天国では新しい政策を施したり手あたり次第書類作業を増やしたりするせいで新しい肉体の支給は極めて難しくなるのだが、この頃はまだ日も浅く、アジラファエルもあまり頻繁に申請せずにすんでいた。_

「いいえ」と、アジラファエルは言い、幻肢痛を抑えようと胸に強く手を押し当てた。「まあ ― そうなんですが ― その前に、やらなければならないことがあります」

***

クロウリーの方は戻ってくるのにずっと時間がかかった。

「前回のくたばり方があまりパッとしなかったからな」再び姿を現した彼が口にしたのはそれだけだった。彼らが出会ったのは前回よりもさらに北で、丸7年が経過しようとしていた。いつの間にか足を踏み入れていた小さな応接室を見渡す。「おまえ、部屋を借りてるのか？なんていう名で？」

「ああ、今回はいっさい偽名を使っていないんだ。きみも知っての通り、わたしは前々から古い名前をそれほど気に入ってなかっただろう。だからわたしは『ミスター・アジラフェール』なんだよ。その他はすべて個人的な情報だし― ここの人たちはそれをとても尊重してくれるものだから、しばらくこのままでいようと思っている」[5]

_[5]実のところ、前回の不幸な肉体の損壊から戻って以来クロウリーが再び姿を現すのをずっと待っていたのだが、口にするにはあまりに気恥ずかしく、クロウリーが知る必要のないことに思えた。_

僅かに顔を傾け、困惑したように自分の方を見るクロウリーに微笑む。「どうかした？」

「『アジラフェール』？」クロウリーは疑わしげに繰り返し、蛇の眉毛を持ち上げると ―

― 何も起こらなかった。咳も、嘔吐も。呼吸ひとつ乱れていない。アジラフェールはどうしようもなく得意満面にならないように努めた（そういったことは天使としてあまり相応しくないとされている）。だが平静を装おうと最大限努力したものの、気持ちがどこかしら顔に出ていたに違いない。クロウリーは明らかに妙な面持ちで彼を見ている。「なんで？」

「まあ、気分転換、それだけだよ」とアジラフェールは話し、わりと最近まで天国の果てしない書類の山に埋もれていたことは上品に割愛した。

クロウリーは首を横に振る。「ほとんど同じだろうが」

「そうだけど、でも違うんだ」と、アジラフェールは朗らかに言った。「別物なんだよ」と、クロウリーの背中を軽く叩いた。誰かさんの神聖性のせいで誰かさんが咽せたからでなく、ただそうしたいからという理由で。そしてくるりと踵を返して、通りを歩き始める。「夕飯はどうだい、きみ？」

最高の料理があるとすでにアジラフェールが決めているどこかしらに連れていかれるため、クロウリーは喜んで差し出された腕を取った。そして案内されたテーブルに向かう途中ではじめて、クロウリーの困惑気味のしかめっ面が晴れて、ゆっくりと、驚嘆の表情へと変わっていた。

「ああ」と、ほとんど聞こえない声で、彼は囁いた。「そういう ― ああ」

「どうしたんだい？」と、アジラフェールは満足げに尋ねた。クロウリーは口をぽかんと開け、目を見開いて、しばらくアジラフェールをまじまじと眺めた。それから素早く首を横に振ると、アジラフェールの腕をぎゅっと握り、そして離した。

「べつに」と彼は言った。「なんでもない。おれ ― ここは ― ここのワインは飲んでみたのか？」

「やれやれ、まったく」とアジラフェールは言う。「もちろん飲んだに決まっているだろう。素晴らしかったとも」彼は振り返って給仕のひとりに合図しながら、視界の端で、クロウリーが静かに小声で、名前を独り言ちてみたのを捉えた。ほんの一瞬、クロウリーの息が止まったのを聞いたときはすべてがまぐれだったのかと思い … それが言葉と同じくらい静かな笑いであったことに気づいた。

身体を正面に戻して、クロウリーの柔らかで疑わしげな微笑みを見る。その瞬間、アジラフェールは言いようのない確信と共に、数千年経とうが、どれだけ自分が長く生きようが、どんな世界になろうが、彼のこの微笑みを自分は褪せることなく覚えているだろうと思った。

「アジラフェール」と、今度ははっきりとクロウリーが声に出す。新しいワインボトルの一番最初の一口を味わうかのように、彼はゆっくりと頭を傾けた。瞳が輝く。「気に入った」

***

ロッキングチェアは元からその家にあったもので、価値があるとは言い難いガタのきた他の古い家具と共に処分されることなく、それに一度腰かけたアジラフェールはすぐさまやみくもに始末しようとするクロウリーの「片付け」の対象外とするよう言い渡した。クロウリーはけらけらと笑ってアジラフェールは「老人美学」を本気で習熟させるつもりなのかと言い、それに対してアジラフェールは、 わたしは6000歳をゆうに超えているのだから人間であろうがなかろうがなんだって気に入ったようにやれるくらいには成熟しているんだよまったく大きなお世話さま、と反論した。

今ではロッキングチェアはベランダにすっかり落ち着き、落ち着かないほどに青々として生い茂る庭を見渡している。それに座って午後の読書に耽るのが好きなアジラフェールは、椅子をゆらゆら前後に揺らし、時たまページをめくったり近くのハイビスカスの茂み間を舞う蝶をただ眺めたりしていた。アジラフェールの膝の上で午後の昼寝をするのが好きなクロウリーは、相手にゆらゆら前後に揺れてもらい、時たまアジラフェールの首に半ば眠るようにして鼻をふんふんいわせた。

太陽を見つけた雲が不意にふたりの上に影を作ると、クロウリーは身動ぎし、身体を丸めてさらに身を寄せた。本格的に冷えないようにアジラフェールがぼんやり彼の背中を撫でていると、クロウリーは満足げにごく小さく鼻を鳴らして、アジラフェールの首の後ろの短髪に指を差し入れ、のらくらと撫ぜ始めた。

太陽が再び顔を出した。ツグミが翼を休め、そして飛び去っていく。

「 … ジラフェール？」

「ふん？」

「なにか … 違ったか？名前を変えたとき、何かが … 変わってしまったように、感じたか？」

アジラフェールは僅かに眉を寄せた。「変わったって、どんな風に？」

「んん」と、クロウリーは言った。「なんでもない」

都合よく舞い降りた葉っぱをページに挟むと、アジラフェールは本を閉じて見下ろした。「変わったって、どんな風にだい？」

クロウリーは肩をすくめた。「別に大したことじゃない、ただひょっとして前より…前より天使性が少なくなったとかさ、そういうことだ。繋がりが薄くなったとか。結局のところ、そのせいでおれたちは誰一人として ― 」地獄やその他諸々を指す共通認識として曖昧な手振りをしてみせる。「 ― 自分たちの名前を持ち続けられなかった。堕ちた後はな。おれたちを、その、神と、そういった…そういったもの全部から切り離すために」

クロウリーの脊椎をゆっくりと上下に撫でながら、アジラフェールはその言葉を反芻する。「わたしにはそういった覚えはないかな、うん」

「ああ、おれもそう思う。ある意味、今も天上の名前ってことなのかもな？全部公式手続きとかをすませたんならさ」

「神に与えられた名前でなくなっただけだよ」と、アジラフェールは考え込みながら言った。「ならそれが答えに違いない、そうじゃないか？決定的違いというやつ」そして半ば苦味を込めて笑った。「それに10回は公式となるくらいの量の書類に記入したのは確かだ。反対するためだけに私が新たに署名する申請書をひたすら生み出したんじゃないかとすら思うよ。そもそも天使が自分の名前を変えたがること自体、誰も理解できないらしい」

「ふむ」とクロウリーは言って、そわついた。

「彼らは何もわかってないことがあらためて証明されたね」とアジラフェールは心地よさそうに言い、少し身動ぎすると、再び本を手に取ろうとした。だがアジラフェールの胸元に身を丸めていたクロウリーが身体を起こし、視線を合わせる。その顔は決然として見えた。

「あのな、当時は何も言わなかったけど」と、性急に口にする。「でも言いたかったんだ ― というか、言うべきだと思うんだ、えっと。ほら、おまえは ― おまえは別に、何ひとつしなくてもよかったんだ、わざわざ名前を変えるなんてこと、なのにおまえはそれをやって、だから知ってほしくて。その、おれが…おれが本当に感謝してるってこととか。えっと」彼は強調するように一度頷くと、語尾を途切れさせた。

アジラフェールは目を瞬かせた。それから朗らかに笑うと、自分のカーディガンに丸まるクロウリーの手を取った。「ああ親愛なるクロウリー、それは知っていたとも」

「おう」と、クロウリーは言った。「そうか、よし」

「でも言葉にしてくれたのは、とても優しいことだね」とアジラフェールは言い、クロウリーをひどく狼狽させるのを承知の上で、少しだけ甘めに囁いた。

「ああ、そうかよ、もう」と言うクロウリーの声は、屈んでアジラフェルの肩口に顔を埋めたせいで、くぐもった。「もうわかったから」

「それと、どういたしまして」とアジラフェールは声の調子をそのままに言葉を続けた。「なぜなら本当に ― 」

「天使様」と、クロウリーはうめいた。彼は見もせずに手探りでアジラフェールの膝に置き去りにされていた本を見つけると、やみくもにアジラフェールの手にぱしんと戻した。

アジラフェールが彼の肩をぽんぽんと叩く。「きみも徐々に慣れ始めていかないとね」

「慣れてはいってるさ」と、顔を上げないままクロウリーは素直に言った。「そうしたいんだから」

「知ってる」と、アジラフェールは答えた。本心から。こういうことに慣れるには、あれから過ぎたごくごく僅かな時間よりはずっと長くかかる。6000年に対して2年も過ぎてないことを鑑みれば、これまで起こる機会のなかったもので溢れていることに気付く。なにもかもお互い様ではあったが、単なる肉体的な親密さ（そっちはまるで、そう、 日向にいる蛇のごとくクロウリーは吸収していくのだが）にとどまらない親愛の表現となると、クロウリーにとってはとりわけ全て難問であることがわかった。

でもそれが不死性における美なのだとアジラフェールは考えている（そしてもちろんアルマゲドンの回避に成功したことも）。彼らには無限の時間がある。

アジラフェールは再び本を手に取ると、ページに挟まっていた小さな葉っぱをそよ風に乗せて飛ばした。念入りに身動ぎを繰り返した後、クロウリーは身体をねじらせて昼寝をするのにお気に入りの態勢のひとつ（実際の人間ならば数分以上心地よく維持することはできない体勢だ）に落ち着き、両腕をアジラフェールの首に回した。そして全身でくねくねと動かすようにした後、わざとらしくロッキングチェアを前後に揺らした。

「少しこのままでいいよな？」と彼はつぶやいた。「心地いいんだ」

アジラフェールは鼻であしらうと、クロウリーを引き寄せて足を床につけ、ゆっくりと椅子を揺らし始めた。「このロッキングチェアを取っておこうとしたときにきみが言ったこと、覚えてるかい？」

「おれが思い出させてやる」とクロウリーは言って、アジラフェールの首筋に鼻先を埋めた。「おれは6000歳をゆうに超えていて、だからいつだって考えを変える資格が十分にあるんだってこと」

数分もしないうちに、彼は再び眠りについた。のんびりと椅子を前後に揺らしながら、アジラフェールは空にある雲が太陽にかかりそうなのをさりげなく少し左に押しやると、クロウリーの背中を撫で、本の続きを読み始めた。


End file.
